


we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.

by coldwilbur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, kinda soft, praise kink kinda, there isn’t much smut so it’s short, this was wrote at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwilbur/pseuds/coldwilbur
Summary: wilbur and tommy are friends with benefits but tommy is sick of it and wants to be more with wilbur
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.

wilbur woke up in the morning. nothing on but sweatpants and the smell of sex in the room. he looked over seeing tommy already left. he sighed.

on the other hand tommy was home in bed on his phone. tommy didn’t know how to feel anymore.

ever since a few weeks ago wilbur and tommy have done things friends wouldn’t do. 

you could say it was a friends with benefits thing.

tommy gave wilbur a blowjob 3 weeks ago and ever since things changed. wilbur was tommy’s best friend, but things feel weird.

maybe because they’ve been having sex or maybe it’s that tommy loves wilbur and not just for the sex.

tommy felt confused with his emotions. tears formed in the corner of his eyes it hurt. it hurt a lot. but what was he to do? 

tell the older one that he wanted to be with him forever? no

all wilbur wants from him is sex. or well that’s what tommy thought 

tommy wiped his tears away, he thought to himself. i’m better than this, what am i doing? 

he was doing fine after that he scrolled on his phone for a little until he got a message 

𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙗𝙪𝙧 8:37 𝙥𝙢

𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧

tommy sighed. did he? yeah. 

though he did feel as he was being used just for his body but maybe not, wilbur of course loves him as a friend they’ve been through thick and thin together. 

“he doesn’t love me.” tommy muttered to himself looking into his bathroom mirror and slammed his bathroom door walking out.

he put his shoes on and decided he was going to go over to wilburs house which was around 30 minutes away. but they were definitely going to have a conversation when the teen got there.

“fuck you wilbur” tommy muttered to himself as he left his house. 

he decided to not rush to wilburs house and take it slow and walk, maybe just to think about his feelings and shit. 

he never answered wilbur he decided he would just show up, maybe that was a better idea.

last time him and tommy streamed together was a few days ago and it was obvious tommy was acting differently 

though wilbur did show concern after that steam and texted tommy making sure he was doing alright, wilbur cares

he cares.

doesn’t he? 

tommy felt like crying but he didn’t instead he put chill music on and cleared his mind 

he arrived on wilburs road. then at his house

tommy stood in the parking lot looking at the city apartment that was very huge, i mean wilbur was a streamer and musician of course he had money.

tommy sighed waking into the big building standing in the lobby he walked to the elevators stepping into one 

𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙭

he pressed the button and then he was on wilburs floor. he breathed heavily but he was ready to get this over with.

tommy arrived at wilburs door 

he hesitantly knocked on the door, kinda nervous to see the older one. 

the door swung open revealing a tired wilbur, hair was messy, smelt like alcohol, maybe hes drunk.

“oh hey tommy you came” wilbur said, his voice slurred 

he was definitely drunk, which of course is going to make things harder when he’s going to talk to the man.

“come in toms” 

and he did, tommy walked into his apartment, the blonde treated wilburs home like his own, he grabbed the bottle of vodka on his counter and drank some.

“tommy stop don’t.. don’t drink that” wilbur said with concern 

“it’s fine wilbur.” tommy said taking another few swigs. the taste was gross of course but tommy didn’t like reality and didn’t wanna be completely sober right now.

“wil. we should talk...” tommy said leaning on the counter 

wilbur looked nervous at the tone in the teens voice.

“what’s up?”

they both smelt like alcohol but neither drunk, yet atleast 

they knew what was happening around them so tommy decided to talk to him now while he had a chance.

“look.. wilbur i’m.. i’m sick of this okay? i’m not saying the sex is bad because it absolutely isn’t but,” tommy started 

“were not just friends and you fucking know it.” tommy bluntly said in a higher voice wanting wilbur to know he was serious.

“i know..” wilbur said softly looking down 

“i’m just scared tommy. i’m scared if we become more and and something happens, what if people find out and hate us..” wilbur said nervously.

“wilbur. we’ve already had sex, many times and have done sexual things, if you wanna be worried about something be worried about that. well don’t actually” tommy said

tommy sighed “wilbur it’s okay, the age of consent is 16 and you know i love you if i didn’t want this i would stop you” the blonde said looking the other standing behind the other side of the counter in the eyes

“tommy. i love you so much. it hurts how much i love you” wilbur said genuinely 

“i love you too wil.. i’ve never wanted anyone else” the teen said with a soft smile.

wilburs heart felt so full at that very moment sure people have said they’ve loved him, of course they have but this was different. tommy gave him a different feeling. he felt complete 

“god this shit is sappy” tommy said laughing. 

tommy had a pretty smile and laugh, it made wilbur happy.

wilbur grabbed the vodka taking a swig, passing it to tommy. the blonde accepted the offer and drank some

“we deserve a treat dont we?” wilbur said with a half ass grin.

“the treats more than alcohol isn’t it?” tommy asked obviously knowing the answer

“yes it is tommyinnit” wilburs voice slurred at the end. 

“stay here baby” wilbur said winking walking to his room 

he came out with lube and walked up to tommy.

“wil are we really about to do this on the kitchen counter?” tommy asked awkwardly laughing 

“if you want to” the taller one said, he wanted to make sure tommy was comfortable with anything they were going to do.

“yeah i do”

tommy sat on the counter facing wilbur. 

wilbur kissed tommy hands trailing down the smallers body. the older one squeezed the smallers ass causing him to moan into the kiss.

wilbur took the opportunity and moved his tongue inside tommy’s mouth. both of the two feeling like they were in heaven.

“fuck” wilbur said pulling his lips off of the blondes. 

“your such a tease without realizing it you know that? the way you bend over ever so slowly, the way your shirt lifts when you stretch. god i could go on.”  
wilbur said to him grinning 

“god.. wil.. you don’t understand what you do to me” tommy muttered enough for the tall one to hear.

“why don’t you show me?” wilbur smirked. the blondes face was already red before but that sentence made it ten times redder.

“w-what” tommy said his breath was shaky. 

“you heard me”

tommy turned away embarrassed but wilbur made the blonde face him. 

“don’t look away from me love,” wilburs voice slurred and god was that hot.

“fine.” tommy said knowing he’d have to do the work if he wanted to get what he wants.

the teen leaned and kissed the male infront of him. tommy was on the counter and wilbur was leaning on top of him.

they pulled apart and tommy pulled wilburs shirt off. the smaller ones face was flushed.

“toms i don’t have forever baby.”

tommy took his own shirt off and threw it down.

wilbur was getting very impatient but he waited. tommy unbuckled wilburs pants pulling them down. 

but tommy had a good idea.

the blonde got off the counter. 

“what are you doing?” wilbur asked 

“you’ll see”

tommy dropped to his knees grinning at wilbur, and they both knew where this was going.

tommy pulled down wilburs boxers causing wilburs cock to twitch. 

the blonde started licking the tip of his cock then started to suck on wilburs cock causing the taller one to gasp. tommy obviously couldn’t fit all of wilbur in his mouth, but he managed to get most of him.

“fuck.. toms.. oh my godddd..” wilbur cried out, his words slurring at the end.

tommy pulled of knowing he’d be cumming soon.

“tommy what the fuck” wilbur said upset that he couldn’t finish.

“it’s not just about you,”

“turn around darling” wilbur said to him. and tommy did he turned around leaning on the counter. 

“take off your pants and boxers, now.” the taller one said making sure tommy heard him.

the teen did as told and took his clothes off. 

wilbur grabbed the lube and it opened with a pop. wilbur applied it on his fingers making sure there was enough.

the taller male slowly put his fingers in the shorter causing him to gasp. 

“you like that yeah? your such a slut for me, mine.” wilbur said slapping his ass. tommy was whining. 

“will.. need.. you.. please”

“be patient or your not getting shit.”

wilbur took his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube putting it on his cock.

“are you sure you want this?” will asked kissing his neck. 

“please”

the taller male slowly inserted the tip, he went slow he didn’t wanna hurt the teen. 

wilbur was fully in now, he gave tommy some time to adjust to the feeling, the feeling he’s felt many times before.

“m-move please.” the blonde whined out. 

the brunette started slow and moved in and out of the younger causing him to whine and moan.

“fucking slut, my slut..” wilbur cooed into his ear.

wilbur continued to thrust into the boy. “w-will i’m close” tommy cried out.

“don’t cum until i say you can, hear me?” wilbur said strictly

tommy had tears running down his face. the pleasure was so much but it felt so good. 

“crying for my cock aren’t you? you take me so well yeah?” the brunette praised him at the end.

“ye-yeah i do.... i love you will...” tommy moaned out.

“i fucking love you.” wilbur said 

tommy swore he could’ve cum right then and there.

“fuck.. i’m close. you can cum right after i do.” wilbur said to tommy 

not to long after that wilbur came in the smallers hole. then tommy came.

“fuck.. that was so good wilbur, holy fuck.” tommy managed to say.

wilbur pulled out and kissed tommy. he grabbed a tissue cleaning both of them up.

“you wanna bath then go to bed?”

“yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! make sure to drink some water and eat something today <3
> 
> leave hate comments it makes me wanna write more


End file.
